song ficMary's song
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: a song fic about Jez and morgead. please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! (: this is a song fanfic based on Mary's Song (oh my, my, my) by Taylor swift. This song reminds me of Morgead and Jez a lot (: I am going to split it to a few chapters though, hope you enjoy. If you guys want me to write more song fanfic about other couples, it's welcome. Just leave the song and the soulmate couple you want it to be (:

Review!

* * *

***Jez was around five and Morgead was six.***

* * *

_She said: I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

* * *

"You have pretty eyes, Morgead. I wish my eyes were like yours." Jez sighed.

Morgead looked at her, the pretty angel with hair like fire and eyes that are somehow fierce and innocent. "No, I like your eyes better." He beamed, looking back at the sky.

"But your eyes are prettier!" Jez said stubbornly, pulling the grass from their roots.

"Yours are more special." He fought back. "You _are_ special."

Jez looked at him with curious eyes, "Really?" she wondered.

"Mm-hm", Morgead mumbled, yawning softly.

"Well," She yawned, "Your eyes shine like…" She yawned and closed her sleepy eyes.

* * *

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my..._

* * *

Jez Redfern was on her knees, with mud completely smeared over her. Her once flawless pale skin was added with splatters of mud, her flaming red hair was now brownish, with clumps of dried mud tangled in it. Morgead was lying beside her, also covered with mud, clutching his stomach while he burst out in fits of laughter.

"I win!" Jez spoke in between her giggles, tossing her hair out of her silvery-blue eyes.

Morgead, next to her, said instead, "No, I won!"

They both glared at each other, silvery-blue eyes met his emerald green ones.

"Oh my," Uncle Kraken laughed. He had been observing from the porch. He was playing cards with some friends of his.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"You know, someday you both are going to grow up and fall in love with each other." He said with determination.

Jez stared Morgead with disgust, "Him?"

"Her?" Morgead replied with the same tone.

"Yup," Uncle Kraken nodded.

"But… we are best friends!" They yelled again, Uncle Kraken just smiled.

Jez ignored Morgead's grumbling and diverted her attention towards Uncle Kraken's friends sitting on the porch.

"Would we?" She asked them.

They didn't reply, instead, they smiled. "Now that would be something. You'll find out someday when you're older."

She pouted angrily. She hated when people tell her the: you-will-know-it-when-you-get-older thing. Morgead seemed too had quiet down, and he was staring bluntly at the sky, and his eyes changed colors as sunrays shine through them.

* * *

_Take me back to the house with the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_

_You never did_

_You never did_

* * *

Morgead noticed Jez staring at him and he turned to smile. "You wanna go to the tree?"

"Okay," She flashed him a toothy grin. "Beat you there!" Then she started running.

"Not if I beat you first! I am older!" yelled Morgead, as he sprinted after the red haired girl. But of course, Jez won, like usual.

"I won again!" She yelled in victory.

"Whatever," Morgead muttered angrily. He sat in a corner, with his arm around his legs. His eyebrows furrowed, his emerald green eyes was fierce, glaring furiously at the wooden floorboards. Jez huddled beside him.

"You okay?" Softly, she inquired.

"Lemme alone," He sulked.

Fine, you win, happy now?" Jez sighed.

"What's the point of winning?" Jez noticed the tears in those green eyes she always wanted. "No one cared anyways, my mum wouldn't have." He sniffed.

Guilt sucks, Jez realized now. She should have known Morgead will be touchy because his mother left him two days ago.

"I care, I am your best friend, I am always here." She whispered and held his hand.

A/N: Review! How was it? Please review!!! Don't forget to leave ideas. (:


	2. Mary's song part 2

A/N: Hello people! (: Well in the last chapter, I misspelled Uncle **Bracken**'s name to **Kraken**. So sorry for the mistake!!!!! **Forgive me**! Haha, anyways here's another chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews, author alerts and favorites. (: It made my day!! And if you never heard the song before, you guys should really hear it (: it's a really nice song. Thanks!!

Part two:

Mary's song (oh my, my, my)

***Jez is around thirteen and Morgead is fourteen.**

******

"You are such a wimp, Morgead!" Jez Redfern teased, throwing her head back in laughter.

Morgead gave her an icy glare. "I am not a wimp." He growled, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He always did that when he was either mad or nervous.

Then, if you are not a wimp, as you said, why wouldn't you kill that frog just now while we hunt?" Jez questioned, putting on her smug smile, she silvery-blue eyes shone with triumph. She knew Morgead was scared of those slimy fly eating creatures.

Jez saw Morgead swallowed. "First of all, it's stupid." He said defensively. "And secondly, I do not want to dirty my clean shirt."

Jez shrieked. "For goodness sake, Morgead, you had been wearing the same shirt for the past five days now! I am so used to it I can barely even smell the stench anymore!"

"Whatever, I knew you like my scent even though you don't admit it." Smugly, he said. That earned a slap on the head by Jez.

"Hey!" He pushed her slightly, "Just choose another dare and get on with it, will ya?" He grumbled.

Jez considered for a moment. She looked at Morgead's bright emerald green eyes and then at his body. He was strong even for a fourteen year-old vampire.

"Kiss me," She said simply. Morgead seemed taken aback.

"What?" He said in disbelief. Jez knew Morgead wasn't brave enough to do it. She swore that Morgead eyes could bulge out any moment.

"You said to choose another dare so I dare you to kiss me." She could almost hear Morgead thinking: Damn, where did that idea came from anyway?

"Fine," he agreed. Then he did something Jez wasn't expecting. He did kiss her, but not on the lips, instead, he brushed his lips softly on her cheek.

"There, I kissed you, done." He beamed, leaning his head back on the couch. Jez was speechless.

"That doesn't count!" She burst. "It got to be a real kiss!"

Morgead put in satisfied, "Well, you didn't specify where."

"But…but…"

He raised his eyebrow teasingly, and said "But what?"

"It doesn't count!"

Morgead smirked. "Oh, so you _want_ me to kiss you, huh?" He said, teasing her.

"I mean yes! Wait, I mean no, I mean…" Damn, he had outsmarted her.

"Thank you!" Morgead bowed, "Where's the applause?"

"But you are still a wimp because you don't have the guts to kiss me properly!" Jez yelled. She don't cared that it was three a.m. neither did she cared if she woke anyone, all she need was to win.

This time, Morgead was the one who was stun speechless.

"Okay then." He then said, leaning into Jez. When he was just a few inches away from her lips, Jez kicked him away, running away laughing, with her bright auburn hair flowing behind her. Glancing back at Morgead, Jez noticed Morgead looked furious and slightly disappointed.

Now where did that look come from, she wondered.

However, she had to push that thought back because Morgead was already advancing on her.

"You, Jezebel Redfern, are so dead!" Morgead raged. There was no doubt that he was in one of his famous Excited States.

"You will never take me alive, Morgy." She said menacingly, leaping over the coffee table.

She could had escaped if it wasn't because of that stupid ugly muddy green vase Uncle Kraken treasured so much. Morgead pounced on her, throwing both of them onto the couch, with Morgead on top of her of course.

In a swift motion, he began tickling her with expert fingers.

"Who's the winner?!" Morgead demanded.

"Okay, okay, I give up!"Jez said in between giggles. "Just stop it!"

"Say the magic words!"

Jez shut her eyes of a brief second. "Fine, you won, I am the…" She trailed off.

"Say it!" He pressed.

"I am the…loser." She said, grimacing.

Morgead smiled triumphantly, "Good," He said with satisfaction.

He had stopped tickling her, gazing smugly at Jez who was underneath him. She looked flustered.

"You won," Jez panted. "Now get off me you idiot!" Morgead landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Whatever, I still won." He grinned mischievously, running his hand along the already disheveled black hair of his.

Jez shot him a sideway stare as she got up from her lying position.

"Goodnight Jez." Morgead muttered, flashing him best smile for the night and disappeared through the front door.

After he left, Jez stood up slowly, and tiptoed gracefully effortlessly (she's a vampire, well half) towards the slightly ajar door. A gust of wind blew in, and she inhaled it, enjoying the cool air.

---

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids_

_You and I_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

---

"Bye Morgead, sweet dreams." She whispered into the cold morning before closing the door, a smile dancing on her lips.

All this time, they did not realize or noticed Uncle Bracken eavesdropping from the stairs, smiling at them as well.

***

A/N: There are more chapters coming soon!!!! Don't forget to review! (: Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I am not going to give excuses for posting so late, so ENJOY! 3

Part 3

***Jez is 16 and Morgead's 17. This takes place before the fight between Jez and Morgead about the leadership, so they are still best friends***

"Happy birthday to Jez, happy birthday to you…" The gang sang, joined along with Uncle Bracken. This was the day she finally turned sixteen. The gang, including Morgead, had baked a chocolate cake for the occasion. It was well…slightly, ok fine, completely deformed. But it was the thought that counts.

"Make a wish Jez." Uncle Bracken smiled a sweet smile that reached his ancient looking silvery blue eyes. Jez beamed happily back.

Now, what do I want? Jez wondered.

"Wish for a dancing banana!" Val, the buff yet stupid –Jez can't deny- vampire in the gang, yelled.

Everyone diverted their eyes from the cake towards him, except for Morgead. He was to busy sleeping.

That sloth! I will deal with him later. She thought angrily.

Then she said to Val, "Why would I wish for a dancing banana?"

"Because," He replied slowly as if his explaining to a kid, "It is cool."

Jez ignored him and made her wish. It was a simple wish, not like she needed anything else. No one was going to spoil this moment, Jez was certain, not even that stupid black-headed asshole.

She blew out the candles as Val yelled on the top of his lungs, "Yay, cake!" Raven whacked him hard. For humans, they eat the cake. However as for the gang… they throw cake at each other, no thanks to Val; he suggested the whole stupid thing.

Jez glanced at Morgead. He was laid flat on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. "Come here, lazy ass!" Jez ordered.

Very slowly, he turned his head. "What?" He mumbled with annoyance, staring at her coldly.

"Let's just ignore him," Val spoke, not caring, "Cake time!"

"Cake time is not starting until he gets here! Understand?" She was getting impatient. "Move your lazy butt here!" Jez gritted through her teeth, her hands clenching automatically into fists.

"WHAT IF, MORGEAD. DO. NOT. WANT. TO," Morgead said, pausing at every single word.

That was it, he triggered her patience. She just couldn't understand the reason why he must be so freaking stubborn!

"Uh-oh," Val whispered.

"Shut up!" The others smacked him, again.

Jez, stomped over and took the deformed cake, and in a flash, she was already standing in front of the vampire with closed eyes. So there goes the cake, smashed onto the hot headed Morgead.

He sat up instantly, "What the hell?" He coughed, and spluttered, wiping cake off his face.

"That's what you get for destroying my birthday, thanks a lot." Jez had her hands on her hips.

He gave her a menacing glare that was colder than glacier ice. "What did I do? I was just sleeping here!"

"What did you do? That's the whole problem! All you do is nothing!" Jez yelled. "You didn't even get me anything, at least Val gave me something, something stupid but still he did." She was in hysterics now, "I am not saying I want anything from you, but just a happy Birthday wish would be nice. I thought you were my best friend!" Tears sprang out of her eyes. She didn't care if the gang saw her in this state, it wasn't important at the moment.

Now, most people would think Morgead would go all guilty and comfort or apologized now, boy, were you wrong. Instead, all he said was, "Follow me." Rather quietly.

"Why? You don't care!"

"Just shut up and follow!" He grumbled, grabbing her arm, "Girls…" He mumbled.

Jez followed unwillingly, "Guys…" She muttered.

They had been walking for quite some time now. All Jez could see were trees and more trees, all she could smell was the rich scent of Muir Woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Like I said before, just shut up and follow." Morgead replied, still gripping her left arm.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

Jez must admit Morgead looked good, with his pale vampire skin that seemed paler in the moonlight, and a bit of cake that was stuck in his hair. Male vampires were basically all Hollywood handsome, and so were the females. But there was just something about the way he walks, the way he stares at you, the way his hair flew when the wind blows. The way his emerald green eyes shines, the way he could be sarcastic, yet nice at certain times, the way… just so many things.

Morgead stopped at a cliff, handing out his hand to her. Jez glanced at the hand he offered, then his calm eerie face. She snorted and rolled her eyes at him, jumping down herself. She don't need help, she's a Redfern.

"Suit yourself." Jez noticed him shrug. "Follow me," he continued, "we are almost there."

"But you said that a couple of times already!"

"Shh!" He shushed her, placing a lean finger of his on her lips. She shut up instantly.

Well, that was unexpected, Jez thought.

"Good," Morgead smiled a small smile, and stood behind her. Slowly, he placed his hands over her eyes.

Jez body recoiled; however, Morgead was too strong.

"What the hell, Morgead!"

"Shh…" He whispered against the nape of her neck, "Don't spoil the surprise. I've been planning for the past few days."

So, with her eyes covered with Morgead's hands, and Morgead's body unbelievably close to hers, Jez moved forward, with Morgead whispering the directions in her ear. She was a bit curious, for what surprise could you find in the woods at the time like this. Maybe Morgead decided to surprise her with a pot of worms, or maybe it was all a stupid trick to embarrass her.

"We are here." He let go of her, however, he held onto her arm. Jez, fluttered open her closed lids, and what her eyes saw surprised her.

"What is this?" She asked.

Morgead replied, "Duh, it's a cave."

"I know what is it, moron. I am saying what are we doing here?"

"Well," He said lightly, "You just have to find out." And he flashed his pearly white teeth.

Everything was in pitch black. Even with her vampire eyesight, it was hard to see. So she focused on her hearing instead. She could hear the sounds of dripping water, the sloshing sound of water damping her sandals. If she had known they were going into a cave, she would have worn her high boots.

"Where are-" OUFF! She made a muffling sound as she tripped on a rock.

She would have fall if it wasn't for Morgead. He caught her from the behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was thankful for the darkness, or else he would have noticed her flushed face. He spun her around to face him, moving his hands towards her shoulders.

"Watch where you're going princess," He told her, chuckling softly.

Jez was slightly taken aback by his words. He hadn't called her princess for quite a long time now. The last time Jez could remember, was some time ago when they were kids. That sure brought back memories.

"Come-on," Morgead guided her along, and this time, Jez did not retort. Neither was she aware of Morgead's hand on her lower back. She was too focused on the shimmering light a few meters ahead. There was the sound of gushing water, something like a waterfall, but much softer instead. The water was ankle deep now, and she could feel the little ripples of water, tingling her feet. The shimmering light shone, with a few little white moths dancing near it.

Jez heard Morgead fumbling with something. _**Click**_. Fire flickered in Morgead's hand. And Jez found out he had a lighter all this time.

Jez whacked his arm, hard. "You have a stinking lighter all this while!"

"Just wait, you'll know later." Morgead said. Morgead somehow had torn the base of his navy blue shirt and wounded it tightly around a branch he found. She blinked with amazement and curiosity, observing him with awe. Then, the makeshift torch was flickering with fire.

They continued walking.

"Morgead, give me the fire." Jez commanded.

"No," He replied stubbornly.

"Give!" Jez snatched it professionally from his hands.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Shh…" Jez shushed him with a finger as he had done to her before. She shone the fire at the sound of gushing water, and…

It was beautiful. Water flowed out through the cracks of the cave wall, meeting at a pool of silvery blue water. And they were at standing at the rim of it.

Jez approached the little waterfall, ignoring the water that got deeper and deeper. She was now in the centre of the pool, covered in water from the waist deep, the light shining at her like a spot light.

To Morgead, Jez couldn't look more beautiful. She didn't look like the wild, fierce, beautiful huntress anymore; instead; she was a young, beautiful angel, haloed with flame. And the white mini-dress and black tights she was wearing made it seem more real.

Jez noticed Morgead staring and turned to face him. She smiled at him, whom was watching her from a distance, his hands tucked in his pockets. She beckoned him to follow.

Is this the surprise?" She giggled, splashing Morgead with water.

"Well," He dodged another splash, "nope." He said, running his fingertips on the water surface. "The real surprise is just nearby, if you really want to see it."

That offer was tempting even though she was sad to leave the pool. "Hopefully it would be better than this."

"It is." He breathed against her ear.

Jez took hold of Morgead's arm as they walked out of the pool. As they walked in silence, Jez felt sorry for yelling at him earlier.

She mumbled, "Morgead?"

"…hm?"

"I…I am…sorry."

He chuckled, "Why?"

"For…" She trailed off, "for…earlier."

"It's okay." He halted. "We are here."

They were standing under the pool of light now. "Look up." Morgead told her.

And then, she understood. A huge hole was on the cave, and moonlight was shining through it. The silvery full moon hung highly in the deep purplish blue sky, surrounded by tons of diamond-like stars.

"Oh my…" Jez let out a gasp, her hand squeezing Morgead's arm.

"Surprise," said Morgead.

And then, for the rest of the night, they laid there with their shoulders touching, watching the sky.

"Thank you Morgead. I love you." Jez muttered, sliding her hand into his.

Morgead was taken aback, but he regained his composure quick enough. No may he was going to let Jez know the truth. "Yeah…I love you too, more than you ever know."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my_

A/N: there goes part three! Part four is coming soon, two weeks maybe. :D Please review!


End file.
